elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Taste of Death/Archive 1
Final Battle So, when I got to the last part, I fought a Dragon Priest, but he didn't have a corresponding mask. I'm guessing this isn't normal? I'm level 46 when I finally got around to doing this quest, though, so that might be the problem there. Most of the Draugrs were Deathlords, as well. I had the very same thing happen. Very odd. I guess rare too. It does not seem to effect anything. 03:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) This Dragon Priest did not drop a mask for me either. It didn't stop me from getting all the masks and related quests done, so don't worry. 19:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Only named Dragon Priests drop masks. Each mask is named after it's corresponding priest. Dragon Priests that aren't named do not wear masks either, as can be seen if your able to get a good look at them during combat. Tutor et Vindex (talk) 06:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Crash to Desktop This quest throws me to the desktop when I try to enter the cave... The information here regarding this quest mentions that the priest of Arkay should be brought here, but I don't even get that dialoge.. The bugs in Skyrim overwhelms me now! Ok, I know now why this is happening. I have been exploring too much it seems and have already cleared the dungeon! --- Fix this by enabling the console(§) (PC Only naturally) SetStage DA11 20 --- Some quests auto resets dungeons, this "The Taste Of Death" obviously didn't. 10:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Plastrader i started this quest and when i went to the cave entrance to clear the place out she wasnt standing outside so i didnt think anything of it and cleared it and now i cant find the girl that told me to go there what do i do? this is the last dadric artifact i need fore my quest... PLEASE HELP? Shopkeepers turning on you I'm confused, so the shopkeepers turn on you if you kill eola, or the other people? before or after te quest? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 01:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Verulus in Understone Keep I went to the Silver Blood inn and spoke to Kleppr who gave the objective to speak to Verulus. The quest marker for Verulus directed me to the Hall of the Dead, so I picked the lock and went in. The quest marker then directed me to the exit to Understone Keep. When I went through the door there was Verulus, who then directed me back into the hall of the dead. I guess the game was just showing me the most direct route to Verulus but the diaglogue was very odd as he basically told me not to go to the Hall of the Dead, when I had just come through it! Updated with new information Killing Eola killing her before the feast begins and then killing the entire room of people seems to have not made any other traders turn on me, it's limited to only the people in the room and i haven't found any other quests as yet that use these people. You do not gain any bounty or murder stats for killing these people to do so after exploring the quest options they might be tied into, would consider saving this quest for one of the last few and using the extra companion to aid you with everything including dragon killing. Achtung! You can fail the Cannibal Quest & get 1,500g given to you! They protected this stupid article so it can't be ammended or edited, so I'll tell you guys what I discovered here. I told my companion to wait at the entrance for the final battle where you take Verulus to have him eaten (Verulus following me, naturally.) but instead of entering the room and starting the Dialogue between Verulus and Eola, I instead went sneak mode and killed her with Auriel's Bow and a Sunhallowed Elven Arrow, I don't think you need be this specific, upon failing "The Taste of Death" Verulus will act as if he broke out of a trance and engage in a dialogue with you, be careful the shopkeepers don't come and discover you while you're stuck in dialogue. Interestingly, if you tell Verulus that he was "This close to being Food" he rewards you for saving his life! (1,500g) A side note, if you kill Eola with a bow while sneaking without going into the feast chamber, you don't have to kill the Shopkeepers, if you reveal yourself after killing her in the chamber in front of the shopkeeps, they will attack you, I am not aware if they will also agro when you visit them in town or at their shops later. That'll just have to be a fun lil unknown for us to walk into together, won't it? LULZ Party on! Wayne's World, Wayne's world, Excellent. ~ XL ~ You are allowed to have a follower The part about not being able to ask him to follow you while you have a follower is incorrect. I have Lydia as a follower, and now Verulus is following me too (2 followers). schlubadub (talk) 13:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Quest never registered starting. Heard the rumour from Kleppr, it said the quest started but it never showed up in my quests (misc. too). Went back, heard the rumour again and nothing. Altar of Namira Why has the Altar of Namira article been removed from this wiki? It is an important item related to this quest, it is good to know the difference between the altar and the shrine, and it's also a very interesting artifact to boot, the artwork is unique. Just curious. It seems like quite a few pages have gone missing like this one and I want to know why.. tes:Altar_of_Namira (now missing).Digitalcleaner (talk) 02:32, September 17, 2014 (UTC)